Helping A Sibling Is Worth It
by despicme95
Summary: Edith covers her sister for a concert, also Pizza Heaven is a Portmanteau of Pizza Hut and Pizza Planet by the way.


DM Helping A Sibling Out Is Worth It

Margo's school was going to perform a concert. They had been practising for weeks and no it was almost here. Margo even had her dress from her parent's wedding to wear!. But one day not long before the concert was due to take place. Margo was lying in bad and moaning to her parents. ''My stomach really hurts''. ''I think you have a bug sweetie'' Lucy said gently stroking her on the head.

''No school for you for a few days'' Gru added. ''But I'm playing the guitar'' Margo protested. ''You're not well enough'' Lucy said putting a thermometer into her daughter's mouth. ''It's tragic Margo'' Gru sighed, ''we were looking forward to seeing you''. But who will take my place?'' Margo asked. ''I'm not sure '' Gru answered. He hurried off to make a phone call to Margo's school to say that she couldn't play in the concert.

''That is a disaster Mr Gru'' the voice said, ''Has Margo got any brothers or sisters that we could use to cover her?''. ''Yes she has two younger sisters'' Gru answered referring to Edith and Agnes. ''Well Mr Gru could we have the oldest there is?'' the voice asked. ''Sure'' Gru replied. He put down the phone with a heavy sigh. Now how could he persuade Edith to take her sister's place.

He and Lucy tried at dinner time. ''Edith sweetie, Margo has a stomach bug and she can't play in the concert, her music teacher was wondering if you would take her place?''. ''Me?'' Edith asked, ''but I can't play the guitar''. ''You'll get the hang of it'' Gru reassured. He whispered something to Lucy, they had thought of a way to persuade Edith to cover for her sister. ''Edith, you know that restaurant you love?'' Lucy asked.

Edith's eyes lit up. ''Pizza Heaven?'' she gasped, Pizza Heaven made the tastiest pizzas ever, what's more it looked like it was set in space. It even had arcade games. ''Yes'' Gru nodded. ''Can we go please?'' Edith begged. ''Yes as long as you cover your sister in the concert'' Gru answered. Edith thought for a Monnet. ''Deal'' she said shaking hands with her parents.

Over the next two days Gru and Lucy helped Edith practise Margo's role. The day came at last. Edith sat down in the row of chairs clutching Margo's guitar. She fiddled with her dress anxiously. Her heart was beating fast. She would be playing in front of a lot of people including Gru Lucy and Agnes. Edith knew a lot more about practising ninja skills.

But still she had to do her best, trying hard was a price to pay for a Pizza Heaven Meat Feast pizza. Some of the other children played their instruments. Then the conductor's stick pointed to her. This was her big moment. She couldn't let her sister down. Edith stood up and started playing the tune she was taught on Margo's guitar. She caught sight of Gru with a camcorder.

There was a lot of clapping from the audience. Edith saw Gru smile at Lucy. Agnes just sighed as if to say ''That's just beautiful''. When Edith had finished, she bowed and returned to her seat. She felt it had gone pretty well. Surely her parents couldn't say no to Pizza Heaven for this hard effort?.

When the concert was finished Edith went to meet her family. ''Oh sweetie, you were wonderful'' Lucy said, giving her a hug. ''Yes you deed very well'' Gru added, ''We're really proud of you and Margo will be too when she hears''. ''So can we go to Pizza Heaven?'' Edith asked, her eyes shining with hope. ''Yes we can'' Gru smiled, ''We'll go when Margo gets better so she can come too''.

Edith nodded, it was only fair after all. When the day came for going to Pizza Heaven, the minions stuffed themselves like mad. ''Eat eat eat'' they chanted. The Meat feast was as good as Edith remembered. Margo leaned over to speak to her, ''Thanks for taking place Edith, I heard you did really well''. Edith smiled. It felt good to be helpful for a change instead of causing trouble.

Afterwards Edith went crazy on the arcades. It had been a good night.

The End


End file.
